


Just go with it, all right?

by IdunAurora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Eight, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: Viktor treats his husband to a romantic evening on Valentine's Day, and as they enjoy their bath together, they reminisce their first meeting on that very day five years prior. The evening that turned from full-on miserable to fairy tale-level wonderful against all odds.The evening Viktor told Yuuri to "just go with it, all right?", and Yuuri met him halfway.Victuuriweek day 8: Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence - Yuuri is a student, Viktor teaches figure skating for beginners (and Yuuri still skates, of course).

“Viktor, you didn’t have to…”

“But I wanted to.” Viktor firmly told his husband, kissing his cheek. Yuuri was wearing an irresistably adorable blush, smiling despite his small attempt at protesting.

“Well, you always were a hopeless romantic, _koibito_.” He sighed fondly, pecking Viktor’s lips. The Russian smiled widely.

“I _am_ a hopeless romantic, _dorogoy_.”

 _All too true_ , Yuuri thought, warmth spreading in his chest as he leaned back against Viktor in the bath, rose petals floating around in the water along with the shimmering glitter from the bath bomb, the candles around them creating a soft, flickering light in the bathroom Yuuri was certain would be fit for royalty.

“Besides,” Viktor murmured softly, his arms circling around Yuuri’s waist and chest, pulling him closer to nuzzle his neck, placing a soft kiss right to the crook of it, “it’s our anniversary, too.” Yuuri hummed, the smile on his lips widening.

“It is.”

 

_5 years earlier_

February the 14th. Valentine’s Day.

It was a cold and cloudy evening, and snow was falling softly to the ground. Yuuri shivered despite being properly bundled up in his navy blue coat, looking down at his watch for the umpteenth time in the span of ten minutes. It was almost six o’clock.

Glancing up and down the street once again, he heaved a small sigh before turning around and stepping into the restaurant he had been standing in front of for what felt like ages, waiting. His boyfriend was late for their Valentine’s date, and Yuuri was growing more and more anxious by the second. He would have to claim the table he and Kuro had booked, otherwise it would be given to the following costumer in line. Yuuri pulled off his gloves, beanie and coat, glancing at his watch again as he did. Then he checked his phone.

No missed calls. No messages.

Nothing.

The smiling brunette waitress showed Yuuri to the table by the window and he got seated with an embarrassed and soft “thank you.”

“Would you like to order or wait for your company, sir?” the waitress asked kindly, handing him a menu.

“I would like to wait, please.” Yuuri decided, trying to smile, but grimaced instead as he felt himself failing. The waitress didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

“Of course.” She chirped instead. “Anything to drink while you wait?”

“…just some water, please.” Yuuri managed to reply. She smiled.

“I’ll be right back.” She assured him, hurrying away.

Yuuri fidgeted with his watch. It showed five past six. He checked his phone. Still nothing.

It wasn’t as if Yuuri hadn’t tried contacting Kuro. He had messaged, called, and even left a voice mail. Just this morning, Kuro had confirmed that “of course!” they were on tonight, as it was “Valentine’s Day and all”. Yuuri had almost dutifully brought a box of homemade chocolate with him to gift his boyfriend, and it was now sitting in the inner pocket of his jacket back in the foyer.

Part of Yuuri knew he shouldn’t be surprised by the development, but it certainly hurt to think about it. Recently, Kuro had been cutting it short to _all_ of their date nights, after all, barely arriving on time.

This time, though, the arms on Yuuri’s watch were inching forward and Kuro was nowhere in sight. He didn’t message, call, or make any other attempt to contact him, much less actually show up. While there was the part of Yuuri that felt anxious and humiliated, another part of him was almost relieved, becuase there was no denying Kuro had been growing distant lately. Sure, he had tried putting up a façade, showering Yuuri with affection in public which made him uncomfortable beyond belief, and then again, when they were alone, Kuro barely touched him at all. He barely even _talked_ to him, much less _with_ him.

And then there was the third part of Yuuri that was angry. It was Kuro who had asked him out to begin with, and he had had to work hard for it, because Yuuri was anxious and insecure and he couldn’t really believe anyone would be interested in him, ever. Kuro had been patient and kind, nudging him out of his shell and eventually, they had started dating. Almost a month later, Kuro had more or less declared them boyfriends. Yuuri had been flustered, but relatively happy nevertheless. He had never been in a relationship before, and that was yet another thing to be anxious about, but he tried. He tried hard.

And that was probably the thing, though, because it didn’t appear that Kuro was trying as hard as Yuuri, despite the fact that he had spent months trying to get Yuuri to open up to him and become more comfortable around him. And because Kuro didn’t always try as hard as Yuuri did, it threw them off balance. Kuro didn’t respect personal boundaries the same way Yuuri did, and apparently, being together meant that Kuro was supposed to get to do as he pleased whenever he so wished. Yuuri was definitely _not_ comfortable with that, and especially not in public.

Looking back, him and Kuro getting together had been natural at the time, Yuuri figured. They were both of Japanese heritage in art college in Detroit, and Kuro had been Yuuri’s pianist during more than one of his ballet recitals. They had been working together for quite a while, and almost a year after they first met, Kuro asked him out. That was eight months ago.

Yuuri sipped at his water slowly, glancing down at his watch again.

It was almost half past six.

To his major embarrassment, several of the other couples out on Valentine’s dates at the surrounding tables had started sending him sympathetic looks as he with steadily reddening cheeks told the waitress he would like to wait a little longer still before ordering. It was the third time that evening he had repeated his request, and even though the waitress was all smiles and politeness, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for sitting at a table for half an hour, having ordered nothing but water. Yuuri dropped his gaze to his knees, salt stinging in the back of his eyes, burning and threatening to spill down onto his blue-rimmed, rectangular glasses that had almost slipped to the tip of his nose.

He had thought about it for some time, but hadn’t had the courage to confront Kuro about it. Now, however, he was almost certain his suspicions were correct.

Kuro was cheating on him. Most likely with that flirtatious red-head who did classic painting, whatever his name was.

 _And who could blame him_ , Yuuri thought bitterly, his anxiety and self-doubt eating their way into his mind like fast-growing weed. _He’s much more good-looking than me, much more confident, much more charismatic and fun…_

The waitress was approaching him for the fourth time. Yuuri bit back his tears and looked up at her, ready to tell her he wouldn’t like to have anything, pay for the water and leave an enormous tip before heading back to his dorm. The sympathetic, bittersweet smile she was giving him didn’t help his darkened mind in the slightest.

“Would you at least like an appetizer while you wait, sir?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, willing himself not to stammer or start crying. However, he only got out half a broken “Actually…” before a presence breezed through the restaurant and approached Yuuri’s table with long, purposeful strides, interrupting him mid-word with a panicked:

“I’m so, so sorry I’m late, love!”

The waitress whipped around and Yuuri’s head snapped towards the voice, bewildered. He wasn’t the only one.

In fact, all the costumers that had been sending Yuuri sympathetic looks for almost half an hour looked towards the stranger that was making a bee-line for his table. He was tall and handsome, the silvery hair a little damp from the snowfall outside, as was his dove grey coat. His eyes were a mesmerizing, shimmering azure blue, and they were locked onto Yuuri’s own, gaze unwavering. In a whiff of crisp February snow and winter air, he was at Yuuri’s side, kissing his cheek with cold yet soft lips, giving him a smile filled with guilt and a thousand apologies, and presenting him with a beautiful bouquet of red roses that made Yuuri blush the same color as the flowers he was now holding in his hands in surprise and shock.

“I missed the bus, darling, so I took a cab here instead, but the rush tonight is terrible, look…” he took out a bill from his wallet, indeed revealing the ride had taken an hour and cost him as much, too, “…I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting, you’ve probably been trying to reach me.” He put his wallet back in his pocket and produced a cellphone instead. The battery was dead. “I forgot the charger at home this morning. Hopefully I can make this up to you, darling, I’m eternally sorry.”

The stranger then leaned down to peck Yuuri’s cheek again and breathed into his ear, barely above a whisper so no one but Yuuri could hear him:

“I’m Viktor. Just go with it, all right? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is an ignorant bastard.”

Yuuri was glad the stranger was shielding him from the curious glances of everyone else in the room, because he was gaping, wide-eyed. The stranger, Viktor, held a warm hand on his shoulder, not intrusive but supportive, and somehow, he found the gesture comforting enough to reply:

“Yuuri.”

Viktor’s smile widened, radiating a kind of warmth Yuuri associated with bundling up in blankets with hot chocolate in front of the fire place on cold winter nights. He gave Yuuri’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he stood up straight, and shrugged off his coat to reveal a stylish, form-fitting black suit, a white dress shirt and an elegant, black tie. Yuuri was suddenly glad he was wearing a suit, too, even though it wasn’t even half as fancy as Viktor’s. Yuuri had a sneaking suspicion that the handsome man’s suit would be able to pay his rent for at least three months.

The waitress offered to take care of Viktor’s coat as he got seated in front of Yuuri, which he gratefully accepted. She also offered to take care of the flowers until they were ready to leave, so Yuuri handed her the elegant bouquet as well.

“Would you like to take your orders immediately, gentlemen?” She asked them.

“Of course.” Viktor replied easily, smiling brightly, Yuuri noticing his mouth formed a heart when he did. It made his own heart thump a little harder in his chest. “My darling has been waiting for me forever because of my carelessness, he must be starving.” He reached for Yuuri’s hand over the table, placing his own carefully on top of it and looking him straight in the eye, silently asking is this okay? “Order whatever you want, love, it’s on me. That’s the least I can do for now.”

Yuuri was about to protest out of habit, but Viktor’s soft gaze told him differently.

They were supposedly boyfriends on a Valentine’s date.

_Just go with it, all right?_

Yuuri willed his heart to slow down for a moment and somehow, albeit he didn’t know how, he managed to smile back.

“You don’t have to.” He told Viktor softly, ignoring the fierce pounding against his ribcage. “I knew you would show up.”

“But I definitely had you worried.” Viktor protested gently, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of Yuuri’s hand. “I insist.”

“So, gentlemen,” the waitress smiled brightly, having returned with pen and paper in hand, “What can I get you?”

Not trusting himself to managin anything else at the moment, Yuuri ordered katsudon out of habit and Viktor, apparently not too familiar with Japanese cuisine, ordered the same. As soon as the waitress left, Yuuri glanced around, breathing out a barely audible sigh of relief as he discovered everyone else had gone back to minding their own business once again.

Viktor had apparently noticed, too, because he leaned a little over the table, giving Yuuri’s hand a gentle squeeze to gain his attention.

“Sorry about that.” He smiled apologetically, speaking in a lower, more private tone. “I didn’t really want to cause a scene, but it was painfully obvious what was going on and I couldn’t stand those pitying looks people kept sending you when you looked so uncomfortable and sad. I saw it through the window.” He explained, tilting his head towards it slightly to make a point. “So I headed to that flower shop right around the corner to pick up some roses as quickly as I could, hoping you wouldn’t have left by the time I got back. I had to be as convincing as possible, of course.”

Yuuri blushed, not believing anyone would do something like that for him, much less a terribly handsome stranger with hair gleaming like the surface of a mirror and eyes like aquamarine gems. Still, he looked down at their hands, somehow trying to convince himself it wasn’t a dream.

“Thank you.” He said in a small voice, willing himself to look up at Viktor, who had the soft and warm smile back on his lips.

“I have to say I prefer this outcome over dining on my own on Valentine’s Day myself, if you don’t mind me saying.” He told Yuuri sincerely. “And if you don’t mind me asking, who’s the bastard?”

Yuuri couldn’t help the small, sad smile that ghosted across his lips, casting his eyes down again. But he did feel like he owed Viktor an answer to the question. He had saved him from a horrendously embarrasing situation, after all, and possibly from an anxiety attack in the process.

“My boyfriend.” He replied quietly. “…or I suppose it’s ex-boyfriend by now…”

Before he knew it, Yuuri was spilling his story to the handsome man across the table, the silver-haired angel who was holding his hand and rubbing soothing circles into the back of it as he listened to Yuuri talk. He told him everything about Kuro distancing himself from him, his weird behavior, his suspicions, and how uncomfortable he had been for the past two months. Viktor listened attentatively, never speaking up but never looking away, his shimmering blue eyes fixed on Yuuri, giving him his undivided attention. For some reason or other, the gesture made Yuuri feel warm and as his story progressed, he gradually started to relax. Viktor listened patiently till the end, and then, he didn’t push Yuuri any further, instead merely narrowing his eyes in disapproval of Kuro’s actions.

“You deserve much, much better than that, Yuuri.” He concluded, soothingly and affectionately stroking the back of his palm. “Never let anyone make you believe otherwise.”

Inwardly, Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. Outwardly, he felt it was Viktor’s turn to speak.

“Where are you from?” He asked.

He had noticed the accent, after all.

Viktor smiled.

“Russia.” He replied, the ‘r’ rolling smoothly off his tongue. “Born and raised in St. Petersburg. I only recently moved to Detroit for work. I used to figure skate competitively.” He explained. “I’ll start teaching figure skating classes for beginners at the rink by the art collage next week.”

“That’s where I go.” Yuuri admitted. Viktor perked up, then eyed him closely.

“You have a lithe and strong figure.” He observed. “Dance?” Yuuri nodded in confirmation.

“And figure skating.” He admitted. Viktor’s expression lit up.

“Really?” His eyes were twinkling with excitement. “Then I’ll get to see you skate! I can’t wait.”

Yuuri’s evening turned from full-on miserable to fairy tail-level fantastic from the moment Viktor started talking. The Russian was outgoing and energetic, bubbling with excitement as he talked about anything and everything, listening intently and clinging onto Yuuri’s every word as he spoke in turn. Mostly, he wanted to talk about Yuuri, but he was fair and told Yuuri just as much about himself as well, meeting him halfway.

In a matter of minutes, Viktor had managed to do something Kuro hadn’t been able to achieve in the span of almost a two years: put Yuuri at ease. Viktor nudged him out of his shell gently, pulling him along at a pace he let Yuuri set, and soon enough, Yuuri forgot about Kuro altogether.

Viktor was also incredibly tactile, but he had taken note of Yuuri’s anxiousness and had actually _listened_ when he had told him how uncomfortable he was with public displays of affection. The Russian instantly respected his boundaries better than Kuro ever had, using a gentle trial-and-error-method to figure Yuuri out, carefully watching his every move and expression, being quick to apologize if he thought he had stepped out of line.

Much to his own amazement, Yuuri felt himself relax.

When the dinner was coming to an end, Viktor settling the bill despite useless protests from Yuuri, he had learned a decent amount of information about the Russian. Viktor was 27 years old, had been skating competitively for a time until a knee-injury forced him to stop, and he had been living in St. Petersburg all his life before he had accepted the offered teaching job at the rink by the arts college in Detroit. His eyes had sparkled in joy as he talked about it, and it had made Yuuri’s heart flutter. He also told Yuuri he owned a poodle called Makkachin, and Yuuri told him he would very much like to meet the ball of fluff one day, which made Viktor look incredulously happy. He really reminded Yuuri of an excited puppy himself.

When they finally stood up, Viktor offered him his hand, and despite the flaming blush on his cheeks Yuuri accepted it, lacing their fingers together as they walked to the foyer to get their coats. Viktor spotted the navy blue one Yuuri was reaching for, grabbed it before he got the chance and offered to help putting it on. Yuuri’s ear were burning by now, but he let Viktor help him with a quiet “thank you.” Viktor merely smiled as he picked up the roses he had brought, offering them to Yuuri (again) before lacing their fingers together once more as they made their way out into the cold evening air.

“Umm…” Yuuri murmured, pulling them to a slow halt as they stepped outside. Viktor turned to him, tilting his head to show Yuuri had his attention. He pulled his hand away and slowly reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, pulling out the small box of homemade chocolate, simple but elegant in blue with a small silver ribbon, offering it to Viktor. Yuuri was suddenly eternally glad he hadn’t made a card or put Kuro’s name anywhere on it, or written anything at all for that matter. “Please. It’s the least I can give you as thanks.”

Viktor accepted the gift as if it was the most precious and valuable thing he had ever been allowed to hold, pulling off the lid delicately with nimble fingers. He smiled brightly, eyes shimmering in awed delight in sync with the softly falling snow around them.

“You made them yourself?” It was as much a question as it was a surprised statement. Yuuri nodded. Viktor carefully took one tiny bite out and popped it into his mouth, tasting it like he had been allowed the nectar of the heavens and meant to savor it for the rest of his life. His eyes lit up.

“ _Vkusno!_ ” He exclaimed, heart-shaped smile on his face and all. “This is delicious, Yuuri! Is this what gods eat?” He took another bite to prove a point, briefly closing his eyes in mesmerized delight. Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle softly at the reaction, making Viktor’s smile outshine the sun at the sound.

“Glad you like it.” Yuuri smiled back.

“Like it? I _love_ it!” Viktor grinned, picking out yet another one and offering it to Yuuri, who let him feed him the tiny praline. He then placed the lid on and put the box inside the pocket of his jacket in turn to place both his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders without intruding into his space.

It was ridiculous how comfortable Yuuri was with that. Had it been Kuro, he would have blushed, buried his face in his hands and strongly fought the urge to run away, but there was a soothing aura radiating from Viktor that merely elicited a tinge of pink to dust his cheeks. And he was still smiling.

 _How does he do this?_ Yuuri wondered as Viktor spoke:

“Even after all you just told me,” _about your now ex-boyfriend_ , “you still made chocolate, still made a gift, putting time, care and effort into it. He really didn’t deserve you at all. Question is…” Viktor gently cupped Yuuri’s blushing cheek as carefully as if he was handling the finest china, only leaving his hand in place once he was certain Yuuri wasn’t going to flinch away from him, “…would you give me the chance to prove you’re worth so much more?”

Yuuri’s heart jumped, warmth spreading from his chest down to his toes and fingertips. And something in Viktor’s gaze gave him courage.

He took a deep breath.

“Are you free tomorrow?”

He congratulated himself on managing to form a sentence without stuttering uncontrollably.

Viktor’s smile was so dazzling Yuuri could have sworn the world around them seemed lighter. Either that or he was going blind from the brightness.

“What did you have in mind?” Viktor encouraged him to continue. Yuuri bit his bottom lip slightly in thought.

“Brunch? I know a place.”

“Brunch it is.” Viktor agreed. “Which way, by the way? I’ll walk you.”

“Oh.” Yuuri blinked. Still, after everything, he hadn’t been expecting that. “Okay. Left.”

They laced their fingers together again without even thinking about it as they started walking along the snowy sidewalk.

“I had fun tonight, Yuuri.” Viktor told him sincerely. “I really was going to go out and eat alone, you know, I wasn’t lying about that. The unexpected company made it all so much better.” He smiled. “I hope you had fun, too, despite my abrupt entrance. I’ve been told I can be somewhat of a drama queen, sorry about that.”

Yuuri giggled. Viktor’s heart was dancing a conga in his chest at the sweet sound.

“I did have fun.” Yuuri replied, just as honest, looking up at Viktor. “I can never thank you enough for this. I was just about to tell the waitress I would wish to leave, just pay for the water and give her an enormous tip for the trouble. You arrived right on time.”

Viktor let out a sigh of relief.

“Good.” He agreed. “I would have kicked myself endlessly if I hadn’t gotten the chance to meet you. Then again…” Viktor gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “…I might have met you at the rink sometime, perhaps?”

They continued to chat all the way to student dorms Yuuri lived in, and only when they reached the front door did they pull to a halt. Yuuri hoped the roses, although properly bundled up in paper and plastic, wouldn’t wither instantly due to their exposure to the cold, but that was a risk he was willing to take if it meant spending just a little more time with Viktor.

And as if the Russian had heard his thoughts…

“Can I have your number?” Viktor asked. Yuuri handed him his phone and Viktor entered his own number, giving himself a call to complete the exchange before handing the phone back to Yuuri.

“I never caught your last name.” Yuuri realized as he saved Viktor’s number.

“Nikiforov.” He replied. “And you?”

“Katsuki.” Viktor smiled, taking Yuuri’s hand in his and placing a small kiss on his gloved knuckles.

“Well then, Yuuri Katsuki,” he said smoothly, eyes shining as he spoke, “see you tomorrow. I’ll be here to pick you up. Is ten thirty alright?”

“Sounds perfect,” Yuuri replied, blushing slightly but returning the smile, “Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

_Present_

“Even though I’ll never be able to forgive that bastard for the way he treated you, I can’t help but be thankful for the fact that his actions gave me the chance to meet you.” Viktor told Yuuri between the butterfly kisses he was trailing along his neck and jawline. Yuuri tilted his head to give him better access, humming softly in response.

“I’ve forgiven him.” He confessed. “Because if he hadn’t left me hanging that night, it wouldn’t have been the best night of my life up until that point.” He turned his head to look at his husband. “And I’ve had many, many best nights and days of my life after that.”

“So have I.” Viktor agreed, placing a soft kiss on Yuuri’s inviting, pink lips. “Every single night and day I’ve spent with you.”

Their hands linked, matching golden engagement and wedding bands shimmering softly in the candlelight. Yuuri brought their hands to his lips and kissed the rings on Viktor’s finger.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Viktor repeated the gesture, softly pressing his lips to Yuuri’s rings in turn, smiling warmly back at him.

“Happy five-year anniversary.”


End file.
